


Holding Myself Back

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy, I have no idea what to tag this LOL, John and Mary Break Up, John is hopelessly in love with Sherlock, M/M, Mary and John were never engaged, Mary is good, Mary wants John to be happy, a weekend in Paris for Sherlock and John to be precise, after the fall when Sherlock comes back, also brief mention of Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: “I think I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again.”Naturally John fails to do just that, and so has to endure months of internal torture. When Mary finally has enough and urges him to confess to Sherlock already, will he be met with open arms, or rejected?





	Holding Myself Back

**Author's Note:**

> another 15 minute prompt... technically I cheated and wrote for 17 minutes... but I had to google a few words as well... soo... We'll just pretend I stopped at the 15 minute mark, okay?

John knew it would happen again from the very start. When Sherlock came back with that stupid drawn on moustache and fake French accent he knew he would love him again. Actually, he never stopped loving him, but he would do anything in his power to stop himself from falling IN love with Sherlock again. He just couldn't bare the thought. He knows that Sherlock doesn't operate like that, he doesn't do relationships and he didn't wanna lose him ever again. So he settled for friendship.

The first months were great, they were back to being best friends and his relationship with Mary was going alright. Of course the surprise of his best friends resurrection had spoiled John's mood to propose to her and he hadn't found the right time since, or maybe he knew deep down, that know that Sherlock was back, he would never be happy with Mary as his wife. He loved her and he was deeply grateful for she had saved his life after the fall, but it just wasn't enough. It wasn't until after a particularly interesting case required Sherlock and him to go to Paris for a week end, that Mary finally addressed the elephant in the room. When John came back home she could see how much influence Sherlock had on his well-being, that John needs him.

“You are still in love with him aren't you?” Her voice was soft and John knew she would understand if he packed his things this instant and returned to 221b Baker street, but John wasn't ready to face his emotions just yet and so he brushed her off with what he hoped was a convincing laugh and carried on as he did for the past half a year. Mary, though, wasn't fooled. She was hurt, both that John didn't love her as much as she did him, but also because John wasn't really happy and he never would be as long as he was living with her instead of him. So one day when she thought that both she and John had had enough of that pretending everything was perfect the way it was and just packed his bags for him, set them next to the front door and waited for John to come home from work. 

That same day, John was back at the entrance of 221b Baker street. A grin on his face and simultaneously nervous twitch in his leg. When Sherlock opened the door his first words were: “I think I've been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again when you came back. But I am done with that now. I cannot lie to myself, to Mary, to you any more. I love you, Sherlock Holmes and if you want me as well, here I am” His only answer was an impatient growl as he was pulled into his new-old flat. His bags forgotten for the moment on the steps, later to be found by a not surprised Mrs. Hudson.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, they always brighten up my day :D
> 
> also find me on tumblr on anti-bright-places.tumblr.com


End file.
